Somi Species
The Somi are one of the few species that exist in the Erum Cluster. The Somi is more commonly known not as a single species but a collection of them. The modern Somi have been so genetically ravaged that there are rarely any two alike. Within the Somi there are groups, clans and families that create a sort of genus of similarities. Before the modern age, they developed highly advanced genetic technology allowing for quite accurate manipulation of the genetic code. Because of this, there is no description of the modern Somi as there is no longer any "pureblood" so to say. In lieu of any commonalities, the various groups, clans and families will be described through their vague similarities. The Somi are connected with many conflicts and general transitions in politics and culture whenever they come in contact with alien races. Partly this is because of their radical beliefs and practices with their sophisticated genetic manipulation. A notable conflict was with the United Systems of Khandarfur in 449 NE named the Red War by the Somi Leaders. The Somi began their genetic journey with the introduction to genetics from a strange machine Humanoid type - Traditionally have large pointed ears, and black eyes. Are a regular "sub-species", as they would say. Actually one genetic tier away from being a Prefect. They are used in the Somi army as Bolt and mind castors, also they serve as some of the foot soldiers and generals. ***Side note only the Praetors and Prefects knew the genetic tier fact.*** Demon type - There are both big and small demon types up to and including a recorded demon of 15-20 meters. The quick and violent Imps are an example of the small variety. There is also a humanoid variety of them that call themselves "Devils". The demons serve as the main part of the Somi armies and have great debilitating effects on the enemy. shadow type - Mostly used for assassinations but is also used on the battle field to kill high priority targets for the foot soldiers, and to sabotage. Little is known, for sure, about this type. A few people have claimed to see living shadows murdering people in front of them, some say a man/woman in reflective silver armor materialized in front of them and caused great explosions, as was said, nothing is known for sure as the Somi keep their military secrets guarded fiercely. radiation type - There are a number of types of Somi that are based in some form or another on radiation. The most interesting type that we have been able to observe of this type has been the "NUKER" as the military have christened it. This creature feeds on radiation and when threatened releases a massive explosion and radiation. There are others who simply glow and are incredibly dangerous to be around if they aren't in their protective suits which keep them in a "non-melty state." and when turned on reflects the radiation back on them to keep those around them safe. That last part is speculation though as we have never been able to get one on the dissection table as of the writing of this. elemental type- These are blob type dragon type taboo type regular type War types Prefect Praetors Mind Caster - Builds up kinetic energy via metabolism, so users need to eat a lot of food. A piston then fires the kinetic energy. Keep stored in gland in body. Bolt Caster- Is a plasma shotgun that shoots large goopy balls of plasma. Swarm/Blight- White World Angelic Somi- Not much is known about these once members of the Somi. It seems only the Prefects know about their origin for the history on the subject seems to have been purposefully destroyed. We only know of them from their prominence in the criminal underworld. ***The twins Shilaak and Tuunik were part of the Dark Market for a time heading up....*** We don't know where they are now they disappeared after their attempted genocide of all Praetors, Prefects and upper class Somi. *side note they do not view themselves as a class based society I write it this way so it's easier to understand. Category:Species